


Escape

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: mako_reactor, Drabble, Gen, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Zack escapes.Sequel toThe Body? Sorta.
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> (Written before I played Crisis Core.) 
> 
> Themes: Starting Out + 1

Escaping had been amazingly easy, almost _too_ easy. Zack paused with his hand hovering over the doorknob to his newly acquired apartment. It _was_ too easy. He had worked for ShinRa and he knew they never gave up this easily. That is why they had the Turks, to take care of ShinRa’s messes and sticky situations.

Zack entered his apartment with a mental shrug. He was free for the moment and he would just have to be extra careful, so he would not be recaptured.

_Sorry, Spikey, guess it’ll be a while until I see you next. Can’t have the Turks find you when they’re tailing me!_


End file.
